El pergamino rojo
by AnnieKP
Summary: Con un gesto confuso Harry comenzó a leer el pergamino, su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido y su rostro iba mostrando sorpresa con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que terminó de leer el papel entre sus manos…


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía.

**EL PERGAMINO ROJO**

En la oficina del jefe de aurores, Kingsley, se encontraban reunidos un grupo de sus hombres, específicamente el equipo dirigido por Harry Potter, que constaba de cinco aurores más Sawyer, Weasley, Edisson, McHower, Hight; estaban planeando la próxima misión de este equipo, después de tres semanas recolectando la información necesaria para completarla, finalmente sus planes avanzaban… la secretaria del jefe de aurores interrumpió la reunión, entregándole a Harry un pergamino Rojo, él lo tomó presuroso y lo desenvolvió para leerlo.

_._

_Necesito que vengas a casa…_

_Te amo._

_G. P._

_._

– Lo siento, algo surgió y tengo que irme –su mejor amigo lo siguió fuera de la oficina, alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo.

– ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué pasa?

– No lo sé. Ginny quiere verme en casa ahora mismo –le dijo Harry entregándole el pergamino, y viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

Ron lo leyó y preguntó.

– ¿Porqué te envió esta nota en pergamino rojo?

– Yo le dije que cuando necesitara de mí urgentemente me enviara una nota en pergamino rojo… Ethel tiene orden de que si algún pergamino rojo llega y yo estoy en una reunión me interrumpa, no importa si estoy con el primer ministro, o si tiene orden estricta de no interrumpir… si Gin me envía un pergamino rojo es que hay algo realmente urgente que tiene que decirme, es como una especie de código, si la nota me la hubiese enviado en un pergamino normal, hubiese esperado a que la reunión terminara y me hubiese ido a casa… pero esto –dijo señalando el pergamino– significa que me necesita en casa en este momento –Harry estaba tomando sus cosas, revisando su varita y tomando el abrigo mientras hablaba.

– ¿Me necesitas?

– No lo creo, pero si te necesito te envío un patronus.

– Esta bien.

Con esto, Harry salió rumbo a su casa, ubicada en Godric's Hollow, a solo una calle de donde se encontraban las ruinas de la casa de sus padres. Utilizó la red Flu ubicada en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¿Ginny? –llamó Harry desde la sala de su casa.

– En la cocina –respondió su esposa al llamado

Harry se apresuró atravesando la sala, pasando un marco para llegar al salón que estaba destinado como comedor y llegando a una puerta que separaba el lugar de la cocina.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Perdón por haber utilizado el pergamino rojo… –dijo Ginny con rostro afligido– después que lo envié me di cuenta que no era necesario que vinieras a casa de inmediato, pude haber esperado a que llegaras en la noche.

Harry le sonrió y se acercó.

– ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y la envolvía entre sus brazos suspirando.

Ella asintió con la cabeza aun sintiéndose culpable por haberlo hecho ir sin que ninguna emergencia ocurriera realmente.

– Hola –se acercó a depositar un beso suave sobre los labios de su esposa.

– Hola –respondió ella, rompiendo el beso y relajándose al instante, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su esposo, respirando su olor.

– Ahora ¿Me dirás qué es lo que se supone que podía esperar? –dijo Harry– además, se supone que a esta hora deberías estar entrenando, no en casa.

Después de una pausa, Ginny finalmente habló.

– Decidí dejar el equipo de Quidditch.

Harry se tensó aún abrazándola.

– ¿Tuviste un problema con alguna compañera?, ¿Los directivos del equipo te dijeron algo?, ¿Alguien te hizo algo? –con cada pregunta Harry se iba separando un poco más de ella, tomándola por los hombros para poder mirarle la cara.

– Tranquilo, mi auror sobreprotector… –Ginny sonrió– se puede decir… –dijo mientras se sonrojaba– que nadie me hizo nada.

Harry la observó durante un momento frunciendo el seño.

– ¿Entonces…?

– Espera… quiero que leas esto primero –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hasta la sala.

Lo empujó suavemente contra un sofá, Harry entendiendo el gesto se sentó en él. Ginny tomo un pergamino que estaba sobre la mesa de café que se encontraba ubicada entre el sofá y la chimenea, que Harry no había notado cuando llegó, se lo entregó a su esposo, que cuando lo desenrollo pudo reconocer el sello del Hospital San Mungo enmarcado en la parte superior del pergamino.

Con un gesto confuso Harry comenzó a leer el pergamino, su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido y su rostro iba mostrando sorpresa con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que terminó de leer el papel entre sus manos… era un pergamino con resultados de análisis practicados a su esposa, si bien no estaba escrito expresamente, en su segundo año de estudios para convertirse en auror le enseñaron a leer análisis médicos básicos, y aquel resultado lo sabía perfectamente, se le había grabado especialmente para este momento. Levantó la mirada del pergamino y observó a su esposa aún de pie delante de él.

– Estoy embarazada.

– ¿Cómo…? yo… –Ginny quien se había mostrado feliz desde que entraron en la sala, iba mostrando poco a poco en su rostro decepción.

– No lo quieres. –afirmó ella tras ver la reacción de Harry.

Él se levantó rápidamente y tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y la acercó.

– No, no… quiero decir, sí, lo quiero, sí quiero a nuestro bebé, no pienses ni por un momento que no quiero a nuestro bebé –hizo que posara sus ojos sobre los de él aún sin soltarle el rostro– sí quiero a nuestro bebé –le repitió y ella pudo ver en sus ojos todo él amor con el que decía esta afirmación– es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa…

Unió sus labios con los suyos y lentamente la fue guiando hasta las escaleras, al pie de ésta y aún besándola la tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación. No necesitaron más palabras, solo se necesitaban ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuatro horas más tarde, y después de haberse amado un par de veces, de la manera más delicada que lo habían hecho alguna vez, conscientes del bebé que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Ginny, despertaban de una siesta que el cansancio por las actividades practicadas los obligó a tomar. Ambos cubrían sus cuerpos con la sabana de su cama, Harry acariciaba el cabello y parte de la espalda desnuda de su mujer con su mano izquierda, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que su esposa se encontraba acostada a su izquierda, apoyada en su pecho, repartiendo suaves caricias con la punta de los dedos de su mano sobre éste. Harry suspiró y comenzó a hablar con ella, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Tendremos un bebé! –Harry se echo a reír– ¿Tú estás bien con eso? –preguntó dudando, tomando su barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos, suavemente Ginny subió la cabeza y le respondió.

– Sí, estoy más que bien –contestó Ginny con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos se veían brillantes y llenos de felicidad.

– Pensé que aún no querías que tuviéramos hijos, ¿Qué va a pasar con el quidditch?

– Ya te dije que renuncié al equipo… hace solo unas horas.

– Gin… si tenías la sospecha me hubieses dicho, yo te hubiese acompañado a San Mungo a que te hicieras el examen.

– No tenía ninguna sospecha, hoy tenía entrenamiento en la mañana y otro en la tarde, como dentro de dos días jugábamos contra Puddlemere United nos hacen pruebas desde tres días antes del partido, al parecer mis pruebas de la mañana dieron positivo para Embarazo y en la tarde me pidieron una muestra de sangre que enviaron a San Mungo para confirmar el diagnostico, me lo dijeron un momento después que llegaron los resultados, deberías ver la cara de mi entrenador, solo ha estado con nosotras desde este año, como uso mi apellido de soltera no sabía que estaba casada, el resultado le sorprendió, le dije que en mi archivo constaba que estaba casada y si usaba mi nombre de soltera era solo porque comencé a jugar cuando era soltera y no quería que hubiesen confusiones.

– Además por seguridad.

– No le dije eso, tendría que explicarle quién es mi esposo.

– ¿No le dijiste?

– No, recuerdo que cuando le dije a nuestra entrenadora pasada, me dijo que todo el mundo mágico sabía que tú no estabas casado y que si nos veían en ocasiones juntos era sólo porque mi hermano es tu mejor amigo ¿puedes creerlo? –Ginny puso una expresión de horror con su cara– no me creyó… pero no me importa.

– Bueno creo que ahora que ya no vas a ser una figura pública puedes utilizar tu apellido de casada y podemos sacar de la cadena que usas tu anillo de matrimonio y colocarlo en tu dedo.

– Lo usaré solo si tú usas el tuyo.

– Amor, sabes que es una medida de seguridad que los aurores utilizamos para proteger a nuestra familia –dijo Harry dándole un beso rápido en la boca.

– Lo sé, pero si yo comienzo a usar mi apellido de casada, no sólo con nuestros amigos y familia, sino con todos, pues sabrán que soy tu esposa y no le veo el caso de que tú no uses tu anillo.

– Veo tu punto mi reina, es solo que está dentro del protocolo para las misiones.

– Entonces úsalo cuando no estés en misiones…

– Está bien.

Con esto, Harry tomó el broche de la cadena que portaba su esposa en el cuello, abriéndolo y dejando caer en la palma de su mano derecha el anillo de matrimonio que ésta usaba como colgante, apoyándose sobre el codo de su brazo derecho ella hizo lo mismo con él, se sentaron sobre la cama, Ginny tomó la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y la ajustó sobre su pecho, sentándose con las piernas en posición de yoga, tomó el anillo de matrimonio de su esposo entre sus dedos de la mano derecha y la mano izquierda de Harry con la suya, deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular del hombre frente a ella. Harry hizo lo mismo con el anillo de su esposa, mientras le sostenía la mano izquierda, depositando el anillo de matrimonio.

– Bien, solo prométeme que de ahora en adelante tendrás cuidado, sabes que el apellido Potter es blanco de venganza por parte de magos y brujas que compartían los mismos ideales que Voldemort… ahora que estás embarazada debes cuidarte aún más… prométeme que serás cuidadosa –Harry la miraba con suplica en sus ojos.

– Lo juro –le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa comprensiva en la cara, después de todo era por eso que habían acordado que su matrimonio llevara un bajo perfil, solo lo conocían sus amigos más cercanos además de su familia. Harry quería protegerla.

Se volvieron a acostar en la cama, pero esta vez ambos se acostaron sobre sus costados izquierdos, Ginny usaba el brazo izquierdo de Harry como almohada, mientras que él la abrazaba por detrás, en ocasiones le daba un par de vueltas a su sortija de matrimonio y continuaba con las caricias pero esta vez sobre todo el contorno del lado derecho de su esposa. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Harry lo volvió a romper.

– No me mal interpretes amor, estoy realmente feliz con la noticia, pero ¿Cómo pasó? se supone que nos estábamos cuidando…

– Hace dos semanas las Arpies jugamos contra Kenmare Kestrels, recuerda que desde hace dos meses deje de cuidarme con la poción anticonceptiva que tenía que tomar cada sábado y aun me faltaba dos meses más para poder retomar la poción por otro año más, antes del juego me hicieron las pruebas de rigor, pero salieron bien…

– Lo que quiere decir que tienes menos de dos semanas de embarazo.

– Señor Potter, lo que creo es que usted me embarazó ese día, no lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero ese día en medio de nuestra celebración privada no recuerdo que realizaras el hechizo anticonceptivo en todas las ocasiones.

Harry le dio un beso en su sien, sonrió y la apretó contra su cuerpo, abrazando su cintura, después de un minuto suspiró y aflojó su abrazo.

– De cualquier forma, tengo cita el lunes al final de la tarde en San Mungo para que me asignen un Medimago para el seguimiento del embarazo.

– ¿No tienes antojos, mareos, cansancio o algo así? Sólo debes decírmelo y haré lo que quieras.

– No, estoy bien mi rey –contestó Ginny sonriendo.

Harry se tensó por un momento y habló.

– ¡Oh, por Dios, voy a ser padre!

Ginny soltó una carcajada, se dio la vuelta aun entre los brazos de Harry y esta vez fue ella quien abrazó fuertemente el torso desnudo de su esposo.

– ¡Sí, vamos a ser padres! –se acercó a besarlo con todo el amor que tenía para él.

– No entiendes mi amor, ¡Tus hermanos me van a matar!

– ¿Por qué lo harían?

– Cuando se enteren que estas embarazada ¡Sabrán que hacemos el amor!

– No te van a matar, Harry, todos ellos estuvieron presente el día de nuestra boda, saben que estamos casados, ellos también están casados, saben que hacen las parejas casadas, se que algunas veces ellos parecen tontos, pero no lo son… o por lo menos no tanto.

– Lo saben, pero hace un par de meses escuché que Bill y Charlie le decían a Ron que me seguían apreciando porque para ellos nosotros aún no hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio, mientras sigan pensando eso serán como mis mejores amigos… cuando se enteren que estás embarazada se darán cuenta que obviamente el matrimonio está consumado.

Ginny volvió a carcajearse y a besarlo.

– Estarás bien –le dijo la pelirroja acomodándose nuevamente sobre su pecho.

– Gin.

– ¡Mmm?.

– Gracias por no esperar hasta la noche y enviarme el pergamino rojo cuando te enteraste… te amo.

– Y yo a ti.

**FIN…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NA: **Para los que se pregunten quién es Ethel, en esta historia sería el nombre de la secretaria de Kingsley. Además me gustaría agregar que creo firmemente en que Harry y Ginny se llaman de forma cariñosa (como amor, mi rey, mi reina, Gin o sus formas en Ingles) cuando están solos. Espero que la disfrutaran leyendo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo. También espero sus comentarios... ;)


End file.
